Just Began To Fall
by Repulsive Gargoyle
Summary: The third edition. Jareth catches Sarah making plans with another guy, and he's not too happy with it. Following "Never Too Soon" Reviews Plz.


This is the third short story, and it's also the last. Yay! Thank you! I'm currently working on the big story I promised, and that's where Jareth comes and actually takes Sarah. It was all leading up to that. :) I'm actually very happy with the way the this story came out. I felt in the others I was making him to soft. I feel that Jareth is the kind of guy that gets what he wants. He's very abusive. Not so much to Sarah, but just enough to get his point across. I almost had her say his name. But it felt to awkward. I can't do it. Hopefully I will get over the fear and in the big story she'll finally say it. But anyway. I hope you enjoy "Just Began To Fall"

R. Gargoyle

Just Began To Fall

The afternoon grew late. Trees swayed with the wind and said their goodbyes to the sun, which was determined to lower itself behind the ground. Lamps cut on, to warn little children of the mother's cry to come inside that would soon happen. Fireflies danced in the air, blinking a morse code no human could understand. And even with the sun's disappearance, the warmth from it lingered.

Every other person would be caught dead outside on a day like that. It was the perfect temperature. It held warmth, but the wind cooled you off like a personal fan. Mother nature was working together to bring everyone outside. But Sarah Williams held a stubborn act and decided curling up on her white ivory chair with a book held more pleasure.

Her hair, like mud dripped down the back of the chair. Her emerald jeweled eyes moved constantly with the pattern of the words. She only moved to turn pages. Her topic today, Snow White. A classic tale of a beautiful girl, skin white as snow, lips of blood, and a jealous step mother. Definatley a classic.

The green tank top she wore white white short, didn't provide enough heat to please dear Sarah, as she had a teal blanket she had received from Karen tucking her into place. She sat on her legs and leaned to the left of the chair, using her arm to prop her head up. A perfect day for her.

Her thought of this heroine biting the poison apple was interrupted when her phone rang. Tossing the blanket to the side, she limped over to the phone realizing her legs had fallen asleep on her. Scrambling as fast as her legs allowed she reached the phone in the kitchen on the third ring.

"Hello?" She didn't mean it to come out like a frantic cry.

"Uh, hi," the voice said adding a awkward pause to the conversation. "Is this uh, is Sarah Williams home?

"Uh yes this is her. May I ask who's calling?" A confused look screw its way on her face.

"Oh Sarah! Hey! It's Mike. Mike Latters from Calc 2? With Professor Adams?"

"Oh. Hi. What's- What's up," she said trying to sound interesting.

First of all. She barely knew this guy. She sat three rows behind him, and on the other side of the class room. She had seen him, he wasn't that bad looking. The only reason she knew his name though is because his best friend sat next to her, and never shut up.

Second problem she thought, was how he managed to track down her number.

"Not much. Hey listen. I miss class the other day, and I could really use the notes. Do you think you could help me out?"

"Um, sure. No problem. I'll get them to you next class." her eyes fell on her backpack on the kitchen counter.

"Actually, I heard we had a test next class, so I was wondering if you wanted to meet up somewhere."

"Oh! Sure. No problem. Where did you have in mind?" Her face blushed. Thank god this conversation was over the phone.

"Well, maybe we could get some coffee, you know. I'd feel like I was using you if I made you go through all that hassle just to bring me notes. We could chat for a little bit, maybe even grab some food. Sound o.k. to you?

In her head, a school girl's scream came out of no where. He just asked her out on a date. She was sure of it. She turned away from the wall she was leaning against. Her fingers grabbed the chords, tangling themselves in it. What would she wear? What would he wear. Her thought took her on a journey. Magical things were happening to Sarah Williams...

"Uh, hello? Sarah you still there?

"Huh? Oh yes Of course, when exactly did you want to meet Mike?" 'Thank you for interrupting that' she mentally noted. Sarah strained her voice from squealing, using all the energy in her to not act desperate. She was just so excited.

"I was thinking maybe Thu-"

"Hello? Mike?" Glancing at the phone in her hand like that was to solve the problem, she placed it back on her ear. "Mike?"

Nothing but the dial tone answered her back.

"Huh.." She reached around to place the phone back, but was unsuccessful, because a hand was placed, holding down the hook. And not just any hand. A gloved hand.

Well that explains the lost call.

Her eyes met Jareth's, and they once again began a conversation of their own. Without even words, his eyes told her he was furious. They held a stern look about them, eye brows knitted together. It gave him a deadly look. One she wasn't expecting.

"I don-" she began. He silenced her adding more anger to his glare.

"What exactly was that all about?" he hissed, his words piercing her like poison.

"What are you doing here? It was nothin-"

The fist he used to hold him up against the wall slammed into the wall shaking the house.

He shook with anger. He

She began to shake ever so lightly as well but only out of fear. He saw this, and brought his thumb and index finger to the bring them to the bridge of his nose, and pinching them together. He tried calming down, but this was too much.

"I thought I made myself clear the other night, and you still try courting with other men."

The other night? Was her referring to the kiss? Her eyes widened out of realization. She thought it was a game. To tease her. To prove he had the power over her. Just to mock her.

"I don't know how you "Above-ground" people act when it come to such a matter, but it's not a tolerable subject Underground. And I will make no exception. I already claimed you as mine Sarah."

"C-Claimed?" she sputtered. 'Hold up' he finally struck a nerve for her mental self. "I don't not belong to you, and as for you "claiming" me, you can forget it because I'm not taking part in it.

The phone rang and her eyes went for it.

"Leave it," he said. He was getting pissed again. His hand grabbed the entire phone and before she could say "no", he ripped it from the wall.

Great, just great. Now she was pissed

"Like a said before, you don't own me,"she announced every word with anger

She strode past him, his head stalking her.

Sarah's back found a wall hard. She didn't even know it was coming until a pain jolted in her back. She gasped, shooting all the air out of her. It felt like she was punched in the stomach. One of his masked hand grasped the wall she was against, the other, her throat. It barely grabbed it to where she could breathe easily, but enough to show he was serious.

"Don't defy me! You are mine!"

"And what if I don't want to be?" Her voice gained volume. She wasn't backing down this time. She couldn't always be afraid of him. She beat him once didn't she?

His hand tightened around her neck, and she choked under his hold. She wiggled, fighting him off. But he pressed into her body with his.

"Let me rephrase that so you'll understand better my dear. You're mine whether you're prepared to be, or not." He let go, and she fell to the floor, heaving in air as fast as she could. Her hands flew to her neck caressing it better. She winced looking up waiting for hi next move, but once again he disappeared.

She curled into a ball, hair fanned out around the carpet. Hot tears streamed down her face. She felt trapped in her own home.

Trapped by the Goblin King.

(Reviews Plz.) 


End file.
